


Suggestions

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompt #2: “People like you have no imagination.”A showdown between an enlightened soul and a creative one in a torture dungeon.





	Suggestions

“And just what are you doing to do now?” Goku twisted at his bonds, groaning, as Ukoku tested the straps.

“Looks like those youkai binding spells are holding well enough. I guess old man Goudai’s lessons were good for something…”

“Answer me, dammit!” Goku tried to kick, but the white parchment snapped him back against the stone slab like a rubber band, and he yelped as the ink seared his skin, scarring the characters onto his bare ankles. He panted and twisted again, but Ukoku stood back, smirking with a finger to his lower lip as he admired his handiwork. “What,” Goku growled, baring his teeth as if he were the Seiten Taisei (and actually wishing he were for a second), “Are you gonna torture me? Cut my fingers off and send ‘em to Sanzo? Are you just gonna kill me? Just get on with it, you’re boring me!”

“ _I’m_ boring you?” Ukoku scrubbed a hand down his face, and Goku flinched as he cackled softly, teeth too sharp and bright against the black of his glove. His thumb caught in the hollow eye socket, and Goku winced, but Goku could have sworn that Ukoku had actually pressed in a little. “When you’re giving me all these terrible suggestions? Just kill you? Maim you? Good fucking grief. People like you have no imagination.”

“Then what are you going to do?”

Ukoku, still smirking, captured the ring of his glove in his teeth and pulled the silk off, then caressed Goku’s cheek with his bare palm. A shiver ran down Goku’s spine, a chill against the burn of the wards. “I think we’ll get creative.”


End file.
